leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lemonade
|} Lemonade (Japanese: ミックスオレ Mix au Lait) is a type of medicine introduced in Generation I. It is a drink that restores a Pokémon's HP. In the core series games Price / | 350| 175}} |N/A| 175}} | 350| 175}} | 350| 200}} |} |} It can be bought at a higher price of 700 from the Vending Machines at the and Mt. Chimney Cable Car stations and on Alola Route 13. It can be bought at a cheaper price of 300 from the Vending Machines at the Team Magma Hideout and Team Aqua Hideout. In the Generation V games, it can be sold to the on for 350. Effect Manual activation Generation I to VI When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it heals the Pokémon by 80 . It is consumed after use. Generation VII When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it heals the Pokémon by 70 . It is consumed after use. Other uses In the Kanto-based games, it can be given to a thirsty girl at the Celadon Department Store in exchange for , , or . In the Generation I games, the player can give a Fresh Water, Soda Pop, or Lemonade to one of the Saffron City guards to be granted access to the city. In , the player can leave a Lemonade at Memorial Pillar to receive . Description |Restores HP that have been lost in battle by 80 HP.}} |Restores Pokémon HP by 80.}} |A very sweet drink that restores HP by 80 points.}} |A very sweet drink. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 80 points.}} |A very sweet drink. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 80 points.}} |A very sweet and refreshing drink. When consumed, it restores 80 HP to an injured Pokémon.}} |A very sweet and refreshing drink. When consumed, it restores up to 70 HP to an injured Pokémon.}} |A very sweet and refreshing drink. It can be used to restore 70 HP to a single Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Celadon Department Store Vending Machines |- | | | Mt. Moon Square Shop Goldenrod Department Store Vending Machines |- | | | Lilycove Department Store Vending Machines |- | | | Two Island Market Stall Celadon Department Store Vending Machines |- | | | The Under Vending Machine |- | | | Pyrite Town Vending Machine |- | | | Veilstone Department Store Vending Machines |- | | | Mt. Moon Square Shop Goldenrod Department Store Vending Machines, Pokéathlon Dome Vending Machine |- | | | , , |- | | Castelia City (Café Sonata) | (reappears occasionally) Vending Machines |- | | Nacrene City | Vending Machines Join Avenue ( ), Pokéstar Studios (possible gift after completing a movie) |- | | | |- | | | Vending Machines ( Cable Car station, Mt. Chimney Cable Car station, Stern's Shipyard, Mauville City, Cove Lily Motel, Team Magma Hideout /Team Aqua Hideout , Weather Institute, , Lilycove Department Store) Any Contest Spectacular Hall (random gift from a fan after completing a Hyper Rank Contest) |- | | | (7 PM - fewer than 20 Medals), (5 PM - 20 Medals or more) |- | | Heahea City, Royal Avenue, , , | Vending Machines Festival Plaza ( , ) |- | | Heahea City, Royal Avenue, , , | Vending Machines Festival Plaza ( , ) |- | | | Celadon Department Store Vending Machines |} |} Artwork RG Lemonade.png|Lemonade artwork from Generation I In the anime In Electric Shock Showdown, was seen buying a can of Lemonade from a Vending Machine in the Vermilion City Pokémon Center. In Brave the Wave, Jessie and James served two customers cans of Lemonade. In the dub, they were referred to as "Super Sodas". In Abandon Ship!, a disguised gave and a can of Lemonade each while on a boat to Slateport City. Later, while on the Forsaken Ship, gave the group more Lemonades. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Lemonade made a brief appearance as one of the items in 's Bag in A Hollow Victreebel. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=果汁牛奶 |zh_cmn=果汁牛奶 |fr=Limonade |de=Limonade |it=Lemonsucco |ko=후르츠밀크 Fruits Milk |pl=Lemoniada |pt=Limonada |es=Limonada |vi=Nước trái cây thập cẩm }} Category:Medicine Category:Drinks Category:HP-restoring items de:Limonade es:Limonada fr:Limonade it:Lemonsucco ja:ミックスオレ zh:果汁牛奶（道具）